1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adjustable boat seat.
2. Background Art
Fishing boats may include a seat which supports a person who is substantially standing, and another seat which allows a person to be fully seated. If a person gets tired of sitting or standing and he wants to change from one position into another, he must either walk on the boat from one chair to another, or remove one type of seat and install another type. In either case, the procedure may be time consuming and dangerous, because a person may slip off while walking between the chairs, or the person may trip over the seat not in use at the time. Therefore, there is a need for a boat seat arrangement that can provide both the functions more efficiently and conveniently.
The present invention combines the functions of the two chairs into a single chair arrangement. In addition, the present invention also has a function to use the front surface of the seat back as a shelf when the seat back is in a horizontal position. Further, the present invention also has the ability to fold down for convenient storage and transport. The seat may be optionally mounted on a boat.
An object of the invention is to provide for a seat that has multiple functions. The seat has basically two cushions: the upper seat back and lower seat base that are connected by a pair of pivotable support arms. The seat back has a front surface, an upper and a lower edge. The boat seat may tilt without any initial limiting position and in virtually any direction and in any order. Further, both the seat back and base may tilt relatively to each other so that a person may be fully seated or be substantially standing against the seat back. Additionally, the seat may also pivot so as to make it possible to convert the boat seat into a shelf by titling the seat back into horizontal position. An additional object of the invention is to make it possible to fold the seat back and base towards each other closely so that the seat may be conveniently transported and stored.
The boat seat through a pivot arm mechanism can be manipulated to a semi folded position, where the seat back provides a high top support for a user who is substantially standing against it. Located substantially at the center position on the edge of the lower end, the lower edge has an extending forward center portion between which a user may lay upper thighs to enhance the stability of a semi standing position. The seat can be arranged to have the upper cushion, namely the seat back, be substantially vertical whereby a user may be fully seated. The seat can also be arranged to have the seat back be substantially horizontal whereby providing as a shelf on the front surface of the seat back. The seat can also be completely folded down by rotating the upper and lower cushions towards each other whereby the seat can be conveniently transported and stored. A number of pivotable support arm mechanisms may be used as long as such mechanisms rotate and lock the pivotal cushions in different angles including from a vertical to a horizontal position and vise versa.
In one implementation, the pivot arm mechanism comprises a first back arm, a first middle arm and a first base arm where the first back arm is pivotably connected through a screw or rivet to one end portion of the first middle arm which is in turn pivotably connected at its other end portion through another screw or rivet to a head portion of the first base arm.
The first back arm has two substantially parallel plates connected along a small peripheral edge whereby forming a substantially equal distance space in which a first end portion of the first middle arm may be inserted. One plate of the first back arm is longer than the other, whereas the longer plate provides an extension area for fastening a seat back cushion, while the shorter plate is substantially round shaped having at least two recessed portions on its round edge. Obviously, the more apart the two end recessed portions are, the bigger the angular degree will be, therefore, the closer the seat back and seat base may be folded. There are a first and a second openings through both the longer and shorter plates respectively along the same axis and are located at the geometrical center of the shorter plate.
In a first alternative implementation for the first back arm, the first alternative back arm is formed in a one-piece material separated by and bent along three parallel separation lines. It forms two substantially parallel plates connected along a small peripheral edge whereby forming a substantially equal distance space in which a first end portion of the first middle arm may be inserted. One plate of the first back arm is longer than the other and the longer plate bends 90 degrees to provide an extension area for fastening a seat back cushion, while the shorter plate is substantially round shaped having at least two recessed portions on its round edge. Obviously, the more apart the two end recessed portions are, the bigger the angular degree will be, therefore, the closer the seat back and seat base may be folded. There are a first and a second openings through both the longer and shorter plates respectively along the same axis and are located at the geometrical center of the shorter plate. The longer plate has a semicircular slot geometrically centered at the first opening with a recessed portion towards each end corresponding to and paired the recessed portions on the short plate.
The first base arm is an L-shaped plate with top portion being substantially round shaped with a first opening at the geometrical center of the round portion and having at least two recessed portions on the round portion edge. Obviously, the more apart the two end recessed portions are, the bigger the angular degree will be, therefore, the closer the seat back and seat base may be folded. The base portion of the first base arm provides an extension area for fastening the seat base cushion. A tilt-and-lock mechanism resides basically on the first middle arm.
In a first alternative implementation for the first base arm, the first alternative base arm is formed in a one-piece material separated by and bent along three separation lines, two of which are parallel and perpendicular to the third separation line. It has two identical parallel plates connected on one side whereby forming a substantially equal distance space in which a second end portion of the first middle arm may be inserted. One of the parallel plates has an extended area bent 90 degrees thus providing an extension for fastening the seat base. This alternative first base arm is L-shaped with both top portions of the parallel plates being substantially round shaped with a pair of first openings at the geometrical center of the round portions and having at least two pairs of recessed portions on the round portion edges with each recessed portion of the pair being located at the same location.
In the first implementation, the first middle arm is a long plate having a slot on each end portion and, on same side surface, having one lock pin next to each slot but on the inner side towards the center of the long plate, both lock pins protruding only on the same side surface of the first middle arm. Through the first and second openings on the first back arm and the first slot on the first middle arm, the first back arm and first middle arm are engaged by a mounting screw or rivet through which the first middle arm may freely rotate and slide along the first slot. Similarly, through a second slot on the first middle arm and the first opening on the first base arm, the first middle arm and first base arm are engaged by a mounting screw or rivet through which the first base arm may freely rotate and slide along the second slot. This lock pin type pivot arm mechanism allows the first back arm and first base arm be tilted, without any initial limiting position and in virtually any direction and in any order, and be locked into any position where the recesses are located by moving the lock pins into corresponding recessed portions on the first back arm and first base arm respectively.
In a first alternative implementation for the lock pin type pivot arm mechanism, a first and second locking coil springs are attached between the first mounting screw (or rivet) and first lock pin and between the second mounting screw (or rivet) and second lock pin whereby holding the lock pins in place.
In a second alternative implementation of the lock pin type pivot arm mechanism, a single locking coil spring is attached between the first mounting screw (or rivet) and the second mounting screw (or rivet) whereby holding the lock pins in place.
In a first alternative implementation for the first middle arm, the first alternative middle arm is identical to the above mentioned first middle arm except that there is a piece of elastic material affixed onto the first middle arm across each sliding slot to keep mounting screw or rivet from sliding inside the slot thus keeping the lock pin in place.
In yet another second alternative implementation for the first middle arm, the second alternative first middle arm is identical to the above mentioned first alternative first middle arm except that both the lock pins are protruding on both side surfaces of the first middle arm.
In another implementation, the seat uses the identical first back arm and a first base arm as in the first implementation but with a different middle arm, namely, a second middle arm. In this alternative embodiment, the second middle arm is a long plate having an opening near each end portion. Through the first openings on the first back arm and a first opening on the second middle arm, the first back arm and second middle arm are engaged by a mounting screw through which the second middle arm may freely rotate. Similarly, through a second opening on the second middle arm and the first opening on the first base arm, the second middle arm and the first base arm are engaged by a mounting screw through which the first base arm may freely rotate.
On one side surface of the second middle arm, a first L-shaped latch is mounted at its first end by a mounting screw onto the second middle arm near the first opening of the second middle arm such that the first L-shaped latch may pivotably rotate and being able to latch upwardly into one of the recesses on the first back arm. A rotating lever is mounted substantially at its middle section by a mounting screw onto the center position of the second middle arm such that the rotating lever may pivotably rotate. On the same side surface, a second L-shaped latch is mounted at its first end by a mounting screw onto the second middle arm near the second opening of the second middle arm such that the second L-shaped latch may pivotably rotate and being able to latch downwardly into one of the recesses on the first base arm. A first upper coupling bracket is connected by bolts between a first end portion of the rotating lever and near the notch position of the first latch. Similarly, a first lower coupling bracket is connected by bolts between a second end portion of the rotating lever and near the notch position of the second latch. The first and second latches, the rotating lever and the first upper and first lower coupling brackets form a latch type rotate-and-lock device whereby the first and second latches may lock or release, upwardly and downwardly, into the recesses on the first back arm and first base arm respectively, when a clock wise or counter clock wise force is applied pivotably, depending upon the initial position when the rotating lever is connected with the coupling brackets. Optionally, a handle connected to the rotating lever may be added to help user to use the latch type tilt-and-lock device more easily.
In yet another implementation, the seat uses the identical first back arm and first base arm as in the first implementation but with a different middle arm, namely, a third middle arm. In this alternative embodiment, the third middle arm is a long plate having a slot near each end portion and, having one straight lock bar placed on the center position of the third middle arm extending next to each slot and along the axis connecting the two slots. Through the first and second openings on the first back arm and the first slot on the third middle arm, the first back arm and third middle arm are engaged by a mounting screw through which the third middle arm may freely rotate and slide along the first slot. Similarly, through a second slot on the third middle arm and the first opening on the first base arm, the third middle arm and first base arm are engaged by a mounting screw through which the first base arm may freely rotate and slide along the second slot. This single lock bar type pivot arm mechanism allows the first back arm and first base arm be tilted, without any initial limiting position and in virtually any direction and in any order, and be locked into any position where the recesses are located by moving the single lock bar into corresponding recessed portions on the first back arm and first base arm respectively.
In yet another implementation, a second back arm and a second base arm are essentially the same as those used in the above mentioned implementations, except that in this implementation, the second back arm and second base arm have multiple recessed portions to receive a gear mechanism. In this implementation, a fourth middle arm is a long plate having an opening near each end portion, and having a first round gear placed on the center position of the fourth middle arm. The first gear has a handle bar perpendicularly connected at the center position of the first gear for ease of operation. The first gear is connected to the fourth middle arm through an extendable pin mechanism so that the first gear may be pulled or pushed perpendicularly, outwardly or inwardly to disengage or engage the single gear lock mechanism respectively. There are multiple receiving cavities on the first gear surrounding its center along an equal radius line to receive a third lock pin which is connected to the fourth middle arm along the same radius line and on the same side surface where the first gear is placed. Through the first and second openings on the second back arm and the first opening on the fourth middle arm, the second back arm and fourth middle arm are engaged by a mounting screw through which the fourth middle arm may freely rotate. Similarly, through a second opening on the fourth middle arm and the first opening on the second base arm, the fourth middle arm and second base arm are engaged by a mounting screw through which the second base arm may freely rotate. When the first gear is pulled out and disengaged, this single gear pivot arm mechanism allows the second back arm and second base arm be tilted without any initial limiting position and in virtually any direction and in any order and, be locked into any position where the recesses are located by engaging the first gear inwardly and placing the third lock pin into one of the receiving cavities on the first gear.
In yet another implementation, a third back arm and a third base arm are the same as those used in the above mentioned single gear implementation except that the spacing of the multiple recesses may be different due to different gear diameters. In this implementation, a fifth middle arm is a long plate having an opening near each end portion and, having a second and third round gear engaged with each other and placed on the fifth middle arm such that the second and third gears may engage with the multiple recesses on the third back and third base arms respectively. Through the first and second openings on the third back arm and the first opening on the fifth middle arm, the third back arm and fifth middle arm are engaged by a mounting screw through which the fifth middle arm may freely rotate. Similarly, through a second opening on the fifth middle arm and the first opening on the third base arm, the fifth middle arm and third base arm are engaged by a mounting screw through which the third base arm may freely rotate. The second gear has a handle bar perpendicularly connected at the center position of second gear for ease of operation. The second gear is connected to the fifth middle arm through an extendable pin mechanism so that the second gear may be pulled or pushed perpendicularly, outwardly or inwardly to disengage or engage the double gear lock mechanism respectively. There are multiple receiving cavities on the second gear surrounding its center along an equal radius line to receive a fourth lock pin which is connected to the fifth middle arm along the same radius line and on the same side surface where the second gear is placed. When the second gear is pulled out and disengaged, this double gear pivot arm mechanism allows the third back arm and third base arm be tilted without any initial limiting position and in virtually any direction and in any order and, be locked into any position where the recesses are located by engaging the second gear inwardly and placing the fourth lock pin into one of the receiving cavities on the second gear.